Perfectly Unacceptable
by LittleVerse
Summary: Jessica wonders to Jasper what their future brings for them.


She ran through the dark house, a little out of breath. She crept around the corner carefully and slowly began to back up. Her hand traced against the wall as she stared into the darkness in front of her. Suddenly she felt something cold on the wall; smooth; familiar. The light is flicked on and he grabs her.  
"Jasper!" she exclaims as he laughs a little. "It's not funny!" She could feel her heart racing but she wasn't sure if it was because she had been frightened or because he has a hold on her.  
"Sorry, Jess." He pulled her into him close, wrapping his arms around her carefully and apologetically. "A little suspense in one's life never hurt, you know." A smug grin spread slowly across his flawless face. His gleaming teeth shone bright, even in the light of the ceiling lamp overhead. It was inviting. He stared into her eyes and felt the need to pull away; he ignored it.  
"No, but you're going to give me a heart attack one day!" She took his hand and began to walk toward the living room. His hand fit perfectly around hers and even against all better knowledge, she swore that it was warm.  
He swept her up easily into his arms and changed direction for the bedroom. "Now, we can't have that." He pulled the left side of her chest against his a bit harder so he can feel the beat of her soft, tangible heart against his hard, smooth chest. "Though I could always take care of that for you. The heart issue, that is." he says as he goes in to pretend to bite her neck, kissing it gently instead. He carried her gracefully to the bed and placed her on the bed as gentle as can be; so light that she had to see his hands move to grab her face to be sure he wasn't supporting her any longer.  
She felt his hands lift her face as he placed his lips against hers, allowing her mind to wander and get lost in his scent that was so close to her. Her hands reached around his waist, grabbing on to him as if he'd leave her any second. She knew better, but she didn't feel the need to chance it. Not now. Not in this perfect moment. She smiled against his lips and felt him pull away regretfully.  
"But I'm not sure I could do that to you." He unwrapped her arms from around his waist and sat on the bed next to her. "Jess, you know how wrong this is. You know what I could do to you at any moment. Why must you push our luck?" He dropped his head as she sat up and kneeled on the bed behind him, draping her arms over his shoulders as she rested her chin on her right arm.  
"I 'push our luck' because I love you. And because I know you wouldn't hurt me! Let's face it, you biting me isn't the worst thing that could happen!" She kissed the back of his neck gently, feeling his body tense below her soft lips. After a long moment, she felt his body relax as he turned to face her a little easier.  
He let out a single laugh as he shook his head in disbelief. "You know, almost my whole family told me that this was a mistake. That you were gonna be my very own hand-picked demise. Edward was my only support, and even then, he knew the dangers of even the idea of us. And yet, as I sit here with you, feeling the warmth of your body, smelling the scent of your skin, hearing the beat of your heart..." he broke off, choosing his next words carefully. "None of the so-called risks matter. I can't help it! I can't help how I feel!" In a second, he had her in his arms once again as he was laying her back onto the bed. "I want you." He inhaled an unnecessary deep breath, taking in every bit of her as he could. He traced the very lightest trail of her skin with his lips. "I need you."

* * *

Jessica stared into his eyes as he played with her hair. She felt safe in the tight grip he had around her. "Jazz...?" she spoke, a little bit of uncertainty breaking through in her voice. "You know how you said that you can't help it? How you feel?" She looked at him, curious, while she waited for his reply before going on.  
"Mmhmmm." He was incapacitated in the feeling of her in his arms. "And I believe I have proven exactly HOW I feel now." That certainly smug grin spread across his face once more. Those gleaming teeth... that gentleness in his smile...  
She laughed low and laid her head against his bare chest. The absence of a sound was still something she was getting used to. "I don't want you to feel like you have an obligation to keep me as I am. I know what your life means for you. But I want to see what your life means for us. I refuse to be without you. And I'm sure you know what that means." She tried her best to stretch out of his grip to look into his eyes.  
He let go a bit so she could find her way to wherever it was she wanted to be. "Jess... I know what it means. I've played it over and over in my mind a million and a half times. I'm certain of what I have to do." He propped himself up on his elbow as he continued. "My world was a schedule, that's all it was. I went to school, I went home, I laid in bed and I repeated the next day. Then we came to Forks and you turned my whole world upside down in the very best of ways. I just hadn't met you yet." He smiled to himself.  
She looked up at him and smiled. "Are you keeping something from me? Like, say, a future that Alice might have mentioned?" The beautiful smile on her face grew wider with each second. He could tell she was ecstatic, he was giving in.  
"Not at all!" He smirked before kissing her forehead. "Well... maybe a little."  
She shot up out of his lazy grip. "Oooh! I wanna know all about it! What do I look like? Are my eyes as gorgeous as your's? They have to be! Right?" Slowly, she felt herself calm down against all her better efforts.  
"All in due time, baby. Now. Does that suppress your curiosity enough for the moment?" He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back into the curve of his own body, nuzzling the warmth of her neck. "I promise, my love, we will be together. Forever." He kissed the back of her head for a long moment. "But for this moment, I'm keeping you safe in my arms until that new life comes your way. I want to be stuck in the this perfect time as long as I can."  
She smiled as she relaxed. "This IS perfect. For now."


End file.
